


It's a living

by miagirl3



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Dick Grayson Has Issues, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jason Todd is Alive, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Rating May Change, Recreational Drug Use, Romani Dick Grayson, Stalking, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Jason Todd: Expert Killer, some say he has a heart others say he doesn't, was trained by the League of Assassins and the Demon's family.Dick Grayson: Expert Mercenary, those who say he has a heart says it's very little and it's been twisted to something unrecognizable, traied by Deathstroke the Terminator.What if these two meet and Jason's whole world starts to break





	It's a living

**Author's Note:**

> ‘I don’t know who you are or how you got in here but I need you to give back at least some of the armoury.’

**Jason’s pov**

This should not be happening to me right now. I can not be running low on bullets with my target right there in front of me.

I sigh as I take the clip out of my sniper gun to check the bullets.

Two.

I should get a hit in, collect the money, and be on my way.

I lay down on the roof, the night sky above me as I aim the sniper gun at the targets head. Bastard deserves to die anyways. The guy is sick if he thinks he can get way with trafficking kids for free.

Right there. A perfect shot. I pull the trigger and watch as the guy doesn't even notice the bullet until it’s breaking his window and embeds itself within his head. I called up the guy who was paying me money and got it then left the scene clean as if no one was ever there.

I decided to stop at one of the storage places that I have, this one is for my armory. As I pulled into where my space was i noticed that another car was already where I normally park mine. I parked next to it and raised an eyebrow at it.

I walked to where my space was and noticed that it wasn't locked, but the door wasn't pulled down all the way, just enough for a hand to go under it and pull it up.

I grabbed onto the handle and pulled up the door. As I did I noticed a guy who looked to be slightly older than me by maybe a year or two. I cocked an eyebrow at him as he was holding two of my guns, with another two strapped on his back. I could see behind him and noticed that he emptied out the rest of the place already.

“I don’t know who you are or how you got in here but I need you to give back at least some of the armory,” I told him as he started to laugh.

“And to think I thought that I would be done by the time you got back here,” the man said as he put the guns in his hands down just to rub his neck with a cheeky smile on his face.

“That still doesn’t answer what your name is, or if your going to give me back some of my armory,” I told him as I got out a cigarette and lit it.

“Oh! I’m Nightwing.”

I choked on the smoke in lungs as the guy said that. “Nightwing. Like Deathstroke's sidekick,” I asked him. No way this guy is Nightwing.

“Was never really his sidekick. More like his trainee really, but yeah that’s me,” the guy, Nightwing, said as he stuck his hand out for me to shake it. As I did he started to talk again, “I’m Nightwing and you’re Red Hood. Trained by the League, but for some reason never fully joined them.”

I was surprised and my face must of showed it as the guy laughed.

“O, I know all about you Red Hood. I’ve been watching over you for a while now actually. You don’t kill just anyone. You kill people who you feel like they deserve it. Drug dealers who deal to kids, human traffickers, pedophiles, things like that. You caught my interest recently and I thought that I could get your attention by just stealing your stuff Don’t worry. I’ll give it all back.”

“What’s so interesting about me,” I asked him. Something about me caught Deathstroke’s apprentice and I have to know what it is, especially if I’m going to survive. You never fuck with Deathstroke, and that in turn goes to Nightwing.

“Nothing specific really. I’ll give your stuff back now.”

It didn’t take him long as he put all my stuff back exactly where he got it from.

He got in his car to leave, but as he did he rolled down his window and looked at me, “I’ll see you soon Jason,” and then he rolled away laughing while my face held shock.

He knows my name.

**Dick’s Person**

I Laughed as I walked into the safe house and sat down on the couch next to my mentor as I stole the crackers Slade was munching on.

“I was eating those,” Slade told me with a passive voice.

“Yeah, but I’m hungry. I had a long night.”

“Stalking that new toy of your,” Slade asked me.

“I wouldn’t call it stalking or Jason a toy. He’s. . . interesting,” I told him as I had to find a word to call Jason.

“You say that about all of them.”

“And each one is different,” I told him with confidence as I finished off the crackers and walked away to my room. As I walked away I could swear I heard Slade whisper, “and none of them last.”

Once I walked into my room I smiled as I laid down in my bed. I felt under my pillow for the picture that I keep there and smiled as I pulled it out.

“What to do next,” I asked the picture of Jason, laughing to myself.


End file.
